


Secrets

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt I received on tumblr:</p><p>It's 2015, The Mercedes Boss Toto Wolff, is secretly seeing Williams Test Driver Susie Stoddart, he's falling big time for her but he knows he could lose his job if anyone finds out. What happens when they get caught? Will the people who catch them be nice or will they spill their secret to the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this turns a bit crap towards the end, i kind of lost the inspiration.

Toto stood at the pit-wall, his hood over his head as the rain lashed down around him. His engineers were scrutinising the tyre data and the weather forecast, wondering if they could last the rest of the race on the slicks that the drivers were on or whether they'd need another pit-stop. He trusted the strategist to make the right choice but ideally he'd prefer it if the rain stopped.

A commotion down the pit-lane cause him to look over towards the William's garage. Their pit crew was getting ready for a stop. If Felipe stopped, that would put Nico well ahead of the Brazilian. If Nico or Lewis needed to stop, Felipe pitting would be a great help for them.

He squinted at the members of the crew that were gathering, trying to see if he could recognise faces to work out whose team members it was, but through the rain everything seemed blurry.

In fact the only thing that wasn't blurry was the woman that stood slightly inside of the Williams garage. Toto would recognise her in dark, he was sure. She was looking at him. He gave her a crooked smile, glad that he had his hood up and his team were sat in positions where they couldn't see his face. She returned a coy smile before ducking back inside the garage and out of view.

They'd been dating a while now. It was a big secret, neither of them wanting the taunts if the rest of their teams were to find out. Toto feared most. Susie was a lot younger than him and a test driver for another team, as Mercedes team boss it would look terrible if he was found out to be fraternising with William's personnel in ways that weren't strictly professional.

It had been the flight out to Australia where they'd first clicked. They'd been sat beside one another on the long haul flight from Amsterdam, other members of both their teams dotted about around first class. They'd chatted well into the hours they should have spent sleeping and discovered that they had a lot in common.

It was only when Susie had suggested they shared a taxi to the hotel and then fallen asleep on his shoulder that he'd realised the flipping feeling in his stomach hadn't been nerves at flying - he'd been falling in love.

Throughout the year they'd met up at various occasions. Never quite making it obvious that they were more than friends. They secretly met for meals and dates, travelling far out from the cities they were racing in to make sure they didn't bump into colleagues or fans while they shared their brief time together.

Susie had stopped over at Toto's house at any chance they had free from their ties with Formula 1, spending days at a time locked in the bedroom together where nobody else could see.

She'd once suggested they shared a room at the hotel for a race weekend, but Toto had insisted it wasn't a good idea. Susie didn't see what was so wrong about their relationship, but Toto knew that it wouldn't look good. It wasn't that he enjoyed sneaking around, he'd told her, but he expected that many people would not approve and it was easier to handle if nobody knew.

 

Later that evening, Toto found himself alone in his hotel room. The rest of the team had gone out to celebrate another Mercedes victory, but he had told them he wasn't really in the mood. He'd had a long soak in the bath, letting the hot water warm his insides which felt like they'd been sat under an ice cold waterfall after the days rain.

He had just emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair with another, when somebody knocked at the door.

He dropped his hair towel on the bed and walked to the door, opening it slightly only to have it pushed against him and a small, hooded, blonde figure rush into the room.

"Sorry," she said, pulling the hood down from her head and grinning at Toto, "Claire tried to persuade me to go out for dinner with her and Frank. I made excuses but then had to wait for them to go out before I dared leave."

Toto smiled, wrapping his still damp arms around Susie and pulling her into his chest. Her hair felt soft against his skin and he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we order room service?" he asked, grinning as Susie's stomach growled in response, "We can pretend I've taken you to a lovely restaurant, dressed in our finest clothing."

Susie smiled, making herself comfortable on the bed whilst she flicked through the menu and soon they had ordered food and settled into each others arms to watch a film while they waited for it to arrive.

The knock on the door, when room service arrived, made them both jump. Toto, who was now in his pyjamas, climbed from the bed and opened the door to let the hotel assistant in with the tray which was piled high with three courses for two people.

"You hungry, Toto?" a voice chirped from down the corridor.

His face fell as he peeked his head out of the door and noticed one of the teams engineers - slightly worse for wear - staggering away towards the elevator. The man had two bottles of beer clutched between his fingers and could barely keep a straight line already. Toto hoped that he would drink a lot more and completely forget about what he'd seen. Any awkward questions and he was sure to crack under pressure.

\-----

Susie ended up spending the night in Toto's hotel room, complaining of feeling too full to move when he had asked her whether she was going to leave. They'd spent the night cuddled together under the sheets and it wasn't until morning that they began to worry about leaving the room.

Toto had slid out of his door first, closing it behind him and holding it shut until two of the Ferrari engineers had passed. He tapped lightly on the wood of the door to signal 'all clear' to Susie before she had let herself out and they'd headed down for breakfast together.

They had taken the lift down from the top floor together, having already discussed that if anybody asked why they were walking into breakfast together, they'd say they met in the lift. 

Toto wandered around the breakfast buffet, piling his plate with hot food and pouring himself an orange juice before finding a table and tucking in. He was surprised when, after a few minutes, Susie sat down opposite him, her plate filled with fruit and whole wheat cereal.

"Morning," he said, trying not to laugh at Susie's confused expression when he greeted her.

He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as her faced paled, realising that she had sat with him in public. It was too late for her to move now, so she followed Toto's example and began a conversation about the terrible weather they'd had to endure on race day.

"Well this looks nice and cosy," a voice said, interrupting their conversation, "Can I join the love birds?"

Claire Williams stood above them, a tray piled with food resting on her arm as she looked between the two shocked faces of Toto and Susie.

"I'm only joking," she laughed, watching the relief flood across Toto's face and noting that Susie looked down and began hurriedly chopping up a piece of apple before wandering away to find a table to eat at.

Susie didn't look up or speak for the rest of the meal, standing and leaving quickly once she had finished. Toto waited a few minutes after she had left before he returned to his own room, packing his things and taking a taxi to the airport.

\-----

The flight was delayed. It had been due to leave an hour ago and still boarding hadn't began. Most of the Mercedes team members were at the bar, making the most of the alcohol before they had to endure a long flight in economy class. Toto had stayed at the gate, aware that if he ended up in a drunken state on the plane it would probably be noted.

Susie sat with her back to him on a bench at the opposite side of the gate. They were on the same flight back to the UK, along with the rest of the Williams team that were returning to the country. He needed to talk to her, but it was too public for him to walk over and sit beside her. The flight was still flashing up as 'Delayed - Expected 60 mins' so he decided to text her.

_Meet me in the WH Smith beside the Duty Free. T x_

He got to his feet, slowly stretching and wandering back towards the main section of the terminal building before pressing send, hoping that Susie would eventually follow and he could talk to her.

When she arrived, she stood quietly beside him in front of the magazines, picking one up and talking out of the corner of her mouth as though they were spies.

"What's up?" she whispered, flicking through the pages and pretending to read a page that caught her attention.

"I think we need to call an end to it," Toto said, his heart almost breaking as he said the words but knowing that it was the right thing for both of their careers.

"What?" Susie said, turning to face Toto angrily and forgetting the pretence, "Why would you say that?"

Toto sighed, glancing over the shelves to check that nobody they knew was nearby before continuing quietly.

"Claire nearly figured us out this morning," he said, "We can't risk it any more. All the sneaking around, it's too difficult."

"That's no reason to end it," Susie said, her eyes wide with fear at the thought of spending her life without Toto, "We'll just have to be more careful in future."

She stared up into his eyes, hoping that her own would make him see that they were meant to be, but he was looking behind her.

Susie turned slowly, following his gaze and finding Claire stood behind her.

"Be more careful about what?" the Williams team principle asked, a knowing smile emphasised by a raised eyebrow.

Susie's mouth dropped open, forming a small O as her eyes widened with fear. Toto felt the colour drain from his face as he frantically fought for a way around this. A stupid mistake in testing or during a race and he could think up an answer for the press in seconds but Claire's expectant gaze had frozen his brain. He had nothing.

"Oh come on you two," Claire grinned, "I thought you could hardly make it anymore obvious than this morning but then you both disappear off and I find you both secretly mumbling to one another in the magazine aisle."

She laughed, looking around the shop giving Toto time to recover from the shock and form some words.

"You can't tell anyone," he said, his team boss voice making it sound more forceful than he'd intended.

Susie looked at him expectantly, wondering whether this meant she wasn't as dumped as it sounded earlier. Claire didn't seem to be angry and she knew that was what Toto had been most worried about.

"Ok..." Claire said, glancing around again before leaning in and whispering, "If I keep quiet, what's in it for me?"

She grinned and Susie immediately knew that she was joking, but Toto stood a little taller, scanning the room himself before turning to face the magazines and speak through the side of his mouth.

"I'll sponsor Susie," he said, "Anonymously. To pay for her place at Williams."

Toto didn't look at the two women that stood to the side of him, picking up a magazine and pretending to be interested. Susie looked at Claire, a huge smile on her face at the thought of Toto being so generous for Claire's silence. Claire wiggled her eye brows at the test driver before finally replying.

"I'm joking," she laughed, "Jesus, Toto. Chill out. Seriously, it doesn't matter to me what you two are doing together as long as you're both happy."

She laughed again, walking down the magazine aisle towards the exit of the shop.

"Just no funny business that'll put my test driver out of action," she shouted over her shoulder before disappearing out of sight.

\-----

Christmas came upon the formula 1 world sooner than anyone had expected and drivers and engineers alike were abuzz for the Christmas parties. Lavish invites had been dropping through letter boxes and expensive hotel rooms were booked for the revellers to spend the night in.

Susie's invite to the William's Christmas party said '+1' beside her name and she knew immediately that Claire had written it.

"I can't go to the William's Christmas party," Toto said for the millionth time as he stood in Susie's lounge as she adjusted his tie, "I'll be the least welcome person there and don't you think people are going to ask questions when we arrive together?"

"You're my date!" Susie replied, "Look if you're really that bothered you can just hide in a corner all night. Just promise you'll come with me and spend the night in my hotel room."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she finished the sentence and Toto found it hard to refuse that deal. He was sure he could manage to tuck himself away somewhere and then sneak out with Susie for some fun in the hotel room once it was all over.

"OK," he said, buttoning his suit jacket up, "But you better make it worth my while."

 

Toto realised, as they walked into the lobby of the hotel that the party was being held in, that his plan to hide away wasn't going to be quite so easy. Most of the William's team were standing at the bar in the lobby waiting for the party to start properly before heading inside and the last person Toto expected to see among them was Bernie Ecclestone.

The big boss noticed Toto as soon as he walked through the door and immediately rushed over. His breath smelled of whiskey and he wobbled slightly as he crossed the lobby.

"Well _you're_ the last person I expected to see here," Bernie almost shouted as he slapped Toto on the arm with a big grin, "Spying on the enemy, eh?"

"He's with me," Susie cut in quickly, linking her arm though Toto's in fear that he'd run back out the door and never be seen again.

"With you or _WITH_ you?" Bernie laughed, trying to wink but blinking both eyes in unison, "Oh what does it matter. You look good together. You should have some whiskey. Brilliant stuff. Brilliant stuff."

Toto and Susie cast a nervous glance at one another, trying to hide their laughter behind polite smiles as Bernie slid between them and wrapped his arms around their waists, guiding them further into the hotel.

"Claire!" he shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Did you know about these two? Sly, young dogs. Did you know?"

Claire rushed over, shushing Bernie as she approached. Toto couldn't help but notice that other Williams staff around the room looked away as he glanced around, whispering with their colleagues and shooting glances back towards their deputy team principle and the chief executive.

"Yes," Claire replied, uncertainly, "I knew, yes. I think they make a lovely couple."

"Me too, me too," Bernie agreed, squeezing his arms around the couple and causing them both to squirm awkwardly, "Brilliant inter-team relationships. Great for the sport. Keep it up."

Bernie grinned, releasing Toto and Susie from his grip and beginning to walk away, heading towards some other victims and spanking Toto on the backside as he left.

Claire smiled awkwardly at the couple that now stood in the centre of the room, their secret well and truly out to the entire of the Williams team.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm glad you both came. Honestly I don't think you have anything to worry about. Nobody here is going to kick up a fuss if Bernie thinks it's a brilliant idea."

She smiled as she walked away, waving to some engineers that leaned on the bar before joining them and ordering herself a drink.

"See," Susie said, rubbing Toto's arm comfortingly, "I told you there'd be nothing to worry about."

\-----

Toto had a few days to recover from the Williams Christmas party before the Mercedes party. Susie had begged to be allowed to come along with him, trying to make him see how encouraging it had been at the Williams party. He finally caved, unable to deny her when she flicked on the puppy dog eyes and the toddler pout.

He spent hour in front of the mirror before Susie arrived, psyching himself up and practising how he was going to announce to his colleagues that he was dating the Williams test driver. He'd managed to convince himself that dating a test driver of another team was slightly less drastic than _being_ a test driver and dating the principle of another team and hoped that would mean the Mercedes crew would be as kind as the Williams'.

 

They walked into the party together, Susie's arm loosely linked through his as he tried to concentrate on his breathing to keep himself calm.

"Toto!" a grinning German seemingly appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around the Austrian and spilling beer on the floor, "Good to see you. Free bar! I must dance!"

Nico tottered off, spilling more of his beer on the floor as he waved his arms out of time to the music. He hadn't even noticed Susie on his arm and Toto had to wonder whether he would have remembered in the morning even if he had.

They hadn't stepped much further into the room before Lewis came over, a grin on his face as he kissed Susie on both cheeks.

"You sly old dog," he said, shaking Toto's hand with a knowing smile on his face, "You kept this quiet. I'm happy for you though. You deserve it. You look good together."

Toto nodded shyly, not quite sure what to say in response. He wrapped his arm around Susie's shoulder and she leaned into him, smiling as the British champion walked off to mingle with his engineers.

"That wasn't too bad," Susie said, looking up at her boyfriend and smiling happily.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Toto replied, his eyes watching an approaching figure across the room.

Susie followed his gaze and noticed Niki Lauda was heading towards them.

"What's this I see? You're fucking the enemy, asshole?" Niki said, not bothering to keep his voice down as he joined the couple.

Susie sensed Toto stiffen and rubbed his arm, knowing that saying something to Niki would only make things worse.

Suddenly Niki laughed, his whole body shaking as he pointed at Toto.

"Your face," he wheezed, "I'm only joking. At least you chose a pretty one. I'd have had you down as choosing Sutil. That'd be fun to explain."

Susie had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Toto trying to introduce Adrian Sutil as his partner at both the Williams and Mercedes parties. 

Niki wandered off, some impressive 'dad dancing' moving him across the floor as younger members of the Mercedes team caught him walking past.

Susie felt Toto relax and heard the sigh of relief despite the volume of the music in the room.

"I don't suppose you bought any of the champagne you've won over the season to celebrate?" she joked, happy that all of the people Toto had been most worried about now knew that they were together.

"No," Toto replied, grinning down at the beautiful woman that stood by his side, no longer afraid of who saw his affection for her, "But we could get a bottle and just go straight up to the hotel room."


End file.
